Blue Moon
by CrashedmyHarley
Summary: She was quiet, weak, seemingly insignificant. However, she was far more important than any human should be. She could start a war between those like us, and those not like us. The question is... how did we not see it coming? Rated T
1. Mysterious Presence

Yea yea, i know... i really shouldn't be starting a new fanfiction... but i couldn't help it... this seemed like such a good idea...

This is a twilight fanfic, enjoy. I regret to inform you that this is not about Edward and Bella declaring their undieing love for each other, nor is it about how bella gets pregnant, has a half human, half vampire kid, moves away and never wants to see Edward again just to have a hot sexy make up scene. It's nothing like that. Infact, there's a ton of Emmett and Rosalie in here. N e who, here's my newest story... General disclaimer on my profile. Please refer to it if you are delusional and think I own Twilight Lexicon.

BTW: this is about 30 years after bella is changed.

**Mysterious Presence**

She was so slight, so fragile looking. No one expected much from her, not from a girl like her. She was quiet, weak, seemingly insignificant. However, she was far more important than any human should be. This girl who seemed to buckle under her own weight would be the one factor that kept humans and vampires seperate. The only thing. Such a tiny girl... could she have seen this coming? I know now that... she must have. With her overwhelming knowledge... how could she not? The one thing that disturbs me the most is, we didn't.

London: 2036

I stumbled on the stairs as I had many, many times before. It seems that as a vampire my clumsiness was enhanced. Emmett called me 'The Klutzinator". I gave him a thank you glare every time he called me that. I suppose Edward was overcome with joy when he realized that was my 'power'. Clumsiness, what a great gift. I guess I had to be given a crappy gift to counter the fact that I had two. Yes, I was still immune to most vampiric abilities. Most.

"Sweetie, you ok?" Edward called down to me. Though he knew I couldn't be injured, I'm sure he worried that I would some how find a way. In his eyes my number would always be up. Of course that's just fine by me. It keeps him close.

"Yea..." I moaned. I heard Emmett snicker from his room. I growled just loud enough for him to hear. I would be smacking him with a pillow when I got home. I picked myself up, ridding myself of imaginary dust, and tried to walk out the door. Tried is the key word there.

"BELLA!" Rosalie called. I cringed.

"Yea?" I answered reluctantly. She rushed over to me, examining my outfit.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! Don't you know newsie hats are OUT?!" she yelled as if I'd committed a hideous crime. In the fashion world, I suppose, I may have.

"Are they?" I asked smugly.

"Duh."

"It's called retro." I proceeded out the door, pulling the hat over my eyes for emphasis.

"No sister of mine is going anywhere with that hat!" She called again.

"I guess it's a good thing my last name is Masen!" I heard her growl. Snickering to myself, I walked over to Edward's still beloved Volvo. He couldn't stand the newer cars. He said they looked too science-fictional for his taste. The moment I thought this, the angel himself walked over to the car, placing his hands on the hood, smirking and shaking his head.

"What?" I asked him. He just laughed his angelic laugh as he walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"First day of school and Rosalie's already panicing. Way to go," he chuckled.

"Must be another one of my talents: Annoying Rose."

"You do it so well." At that we both laughed. The engine roared as he backed out of the gravel driveway and onto the unmarked street. School was a half hour away according to those who drive by the speed limit. We'd be there in ten minutes. On the way, we head banged to some screaming music Edward had grabbed for the drive. He'd made a bet with Jasper that he could go completely slacker and so close to punk it wasn't funny for the time that we stayed here in London. I had to admit, even though the rebel look wasn't my favorite, Edward looked amazing. His bronze hair was messier than usual, his fingernails painted black, a fake earring in his left ear, a loose tie around his neck, torn up jeans and a tight black AC DC shirt that made me drool. He looked way too good for high school. I had half the mind to stuff him in a closet and never let him out. I nearly snorted at the thought.

Edward raised a questioning eyebrow. Damn, he heard.

"What, my dear, is so suddenly amusing?" he questioned.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to cover up the laughter that was bound to explode from me at any moment.

"Sounds like something to me."

I couldn't hold it in any more. I burst into a fit of laughs and snorts, sounding like a pig getting tickled to death. Edward just stared at me, wide eyed. Once I finished, I held my stomach and glanced at him apologetically.

"Sorry," I said, a short laugh coming afterward.

"You know, any more fits like that, and you would be most certainly cramping my style," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I'm not cool enough for you. I will now hang my head in shame." I dropped my head dramatically.

"As you should." We laughed. I hadn't noticed we'd arrived at the school. It was rainy and dark. A perfect day for a coven of vamps just as ourselves. Edward ruffled his hair again before stepping out of the car. He walked around and opened my side for me.

"Why thank you dear, how kind of you," I commented.

"And how very un-punk-like," Jasper whispered from behind him. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'll win this, you'll see," Edward challenged.

"We'll see indeed." He laughed maniacly as he turned around and walked away. I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Men," I muttered. He just shrugged as we began walking to the main office. The office was small and clammy. Wonderful. I tripped on the door stop. I heard a snicker come from Alice. I just shrugged. I looked up to see Rose standing in the corner, glowering at my hat. I pulled it down snuggly on my head once more, just to annoy her. It worked. She threw her hands to her face and began clawing at her eyes. Oh how amusing the blonde could be. Then, a small, stout woman walked in from down the hall. She glanced at her papers, reading through them.

Without looking up she called, "Cullen, Alice" with a heavy British accent. Alice walked over to her and picked up her schedule. The woman didn't look at her. "Cullen, Edward." Edward walked over to her as well, grabbing the piece of paper. As he walked back, he grimaced. I would find out what was so horrible later. "Cullen, Emmett." Emmett went to get his paper. "Hale, Jasper." Jasper's turn. "Hale, Rosalie." She jumped infront of the woman, startling her. She looked up at Rose. "My dear, please... don't, uh." She began stuttering as she looked at our beauty. "Er, uh... Masen, Isabella..." I went to get my paper, giving the woman a very warm, dazzling smile. She dropped my paper. This would be so much fun. "Yes, well, do you... um, have any questions?" she asked.

"Yes," Rosalie began. "Do you have any rules about hats?" Oh no she didn't.

"Hats? I don't... uh, I mean, yes. No hats inside the school building please," the woman said. I felt bad for her. Rose was being mean, dazzling her like that. Just to be nice, I took the hat off instead of attempting to get my way. "Oh, oh... and sir?" she called to Edward.

"What?" he answered rudely, harshly. Wow, he was dead serious about this bet. Er, nothing meant by the use of the word dead there.

"Please cut the ends of your pants, we don't want anyone to trip," she said weakly. Edward scoffed.

"I won't trip," he said, tilting his head in such a way you just wanted to slap his rebellious ass. The woman looked like she was fighting the urge to.

"The other students sir, your pants are long enough that-"

"If the other students are smart they'll stay away from me." His tone was deadly. That was the end of that. The small woman just rolled her eyes.

"Any other questions?"

I shook my head, as did everyone else... except Edward.

"One more," he said with sarcasim just lacing his voice. "Mind telling me how big the lockers are? I want to know how many freshmen I can stuff in there. Do you have a general idea?" Oh, he was having fun, I could tell. The woman's face went hard.

"It's time for you to go to class," she said harshly.

"Why waste your venom on me?" Edward asked slyly as he headed out of the room. Once we were in the hall, I burst into a fit of laughter. "Dear, you are most certainly cramping my style now."

"HA! That was just halarious! She didn't know what do do with you!" I squeaked. He bent his face down to mine, so I could hear him whisper.

"She was debating on whether to whip me for being rude or to kiss me for being hott," he mumbled, partially out of humor, partially out of disgust.

"Both of those would get her murdered..." I whispered darkly. Edward let out a quiet laugh.

"I suppose."

We reached a stair case in the back of the building. We both took out our schedules, examining the classes.

"Seems that we have every class together," Edward said happily.

"It does seem that way." I smiled. I suspected that was his doing. I heard him tip toe away last night while I was meditating. He was probably arranging our schedules.

"Off to class?" he asked in his usual musical tone. He extended his elbow to me, and I looped my arm around it.

"Certainly."

The rest of the day was rather boring. People gawked at us, Edward got sent out of the room for sarcastic remarks, many guys tried to ask me out but began stuttering because of my beauty or because of Edward's growling. I suppose the day was amusing enough, but the only part of it that stood out was lunch...

The cafeteria was huge. Kids rustled and bustled about, chattering about nothing of importance. Of course, once the new kids walked in everyone went still. I heard Edward give a low growl.

"Hush," I scolded him. He snorted, but ceased the growling anyway. Gripping me tighter, Edward pushed us into the crowded room to find a table. We found one in the back of the room, far away from the rest of our classmates.

A few of the statues came to life, and suddenly the quiet room was filled with meaningless chatter again. Edward rubbed his temples. Eventually, Alice and Jasper joined us, as did Rosalie and Emmett. Edward was holding his head in his hands, just on the brink of snarling.

"Anyone crushing on the Cullens yet?" Emmett teased.

"Of course," Edward nearly growled. Emmett let out a hardy laugh.

"Times like these when I would hate to be you!" Edward did growl that time. I suddenly felt like running through a meadow of flowers. I would have to thank Jasper for that.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence. I traced abstract shapes in the palm of Edward's glorious hand. Every now and the his head would shoot up as if he were being called. Then his head would shoot back down just as quickly and some nervous giggles would be heard. Yes, people were crushing on the Cullens.

Suddenly, something, someone caught my eye, A girl, possibly as small as Alice, sat across the room. She was pale, paler than I was when I was human. Her hair was a dark, umber brown. Her lips were painted crimson. She was undeniably beautiful. Had I not been one myself, and had her eyes not been liquid sapphire, I would have thought her a vampire. However, it was not her beauty that caught my attention. No, it was that she was _glaring _in our direction. I wanted to back away in terror. Her look rivaled Edward's deadly stare the first time he saw me. Luckily, her venom was not pointed at me, but at Emmett. I wondered how she could hate him so quickly, she didn't know him from Adam. Suddenly I was having deja vue. Sarcasim was building up. Did he smell delicsiously edible to her too?! I fought a giggle at that. Then, the girl's hate was directed at someone else... Edward. All humor gone, she glared at my angel. The question is... why?

For the rest of the day, that girl stayed on my mind. Who was she? I wondered if this was how Edward felt when he first met me. So concerned over a meaningless human. I shook my head, trying to ignore her for now.

"Bella?" Edward questioned. He looked down at me with pure concern in his topaz eyes.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. We were walking down the hall, going to our locker.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes mother," I replied sarcastically. He smirked. He adjusted his loose tie as he unlocked the box of tin. As the door opened, a small piece of paper fell gracefully to the floor. I picked it up, reading it. I think I gasped.

"Bell?" Edward asked. I shoved the paper in his face.

_I know what you are & you won't get me. Give it up._

Edward and I glanced at eachother. I had a sinking suspiscion I knew who put this in there. Maybe I had a reason to be so preoccupied with this simple human. I wondered how she could possibly know what we were so quickly... and what did she want us to give up? I thought of the only thing of mine that was worth anything. That was something I would never give up. Never.

This called for some investigating...

* * *

CmH. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Was it suspensful enough??? . READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I like reviews, they let me know all my hard work isn't for nothing and that my existance isn't a total waste. Do you want me to feel depressed????? If you're a good person you'll say no! and hit that review button . 


	2. The Unknown Game

2 reviews... I feel special... no seriously, I do. I now know that two ppl in the world know I exist, which is a lot more than before. Anywho, I have updated this for those ppl, OH! and for that silent person who put me on their alert list! I update for you too. Since no questions were raised no questions shall be answered. If n e thing confuses you, chances are those same things confuse someone else, so bring it to my attention and I will answer them to the best of my ability. That being said, ON WITH THE FIC!

**The Unknown Game**

Carlisle paced around the living room, his head in his hands. It seemed as though he was having a conversation with Edward, since every now and then Edward's head would shake or nod. Eventually Carlisle sank into one of the pristine white couches with a sigh.

"Not good," he muttered.

"It's probably a joke," Emmett said, a smirk clear on his face. "There's no way people are even trying to make up rumors yet."

"It would still be nice to know who wrote it," Edward answered, his face stern and unpleased. He tapped his foot nervously. It was making me nervous too.

"Emmett's right, it's probably nothing... but there's no harm in being cautious," Carlisle agreed.

"Um," I started to say quietly, but was interrupted when Jasper came flying in with a piece of computer paper.

"This is a list of everyone at school who has similar handwritting," he said with a flurry of words. I didn't even need to look at the paper to get an idea of who it was. I probably already knew.

"Um," I tried to say again. Emmett bursted in with his own thoughts this time. He tapped the paper vigorously at one of the pictures.

"This girl, she's in my History class. It might be her, she was eyeing me the entire time." He held up the paper to show us. Not even the right hair color. This girl's hair was almost as blonde as Rosalie's.

"Act-" I was interrupted again, this time by Edward.

"You only remember her because she looks like Rose," he commented. Bright minds think alike I suppose...

"Well," and I was again interrupted. Emmett took offense to what Edward said.

"This girl is no comparison to my beautiful wife!" he bellowed.

"Guys?" I muttered. I couldn't be heard over Emmett and Edward though.

"I never said she did, I just meant that there is a resemblence."

"What if I said some random girl reminded me of Bella and she was down right ugly? What would YOU do?"

"GUYS!" I finally screamed. They looked at me as if they were deer and I was thirsty. "Thank you. Now as I was trying to say before no one listened to me, I think I know who it is."

"You do?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I think. There was this girl in the lunch room. She was glaring over at us the entire time. I'm not sure why... but she glared directly at Emmett and Edward." There, I said it.

"Would you be able to identify her for us?" Edward's elegant voice came.

"Of course. Let me see the paper." Jasper handed me the now crumpled paper. I straightened it out and examined the photos. There she was, her blue eyes bright and deep. Under her picture read 'Alyza Martin'. "Her," I said, not wanting to look at her any more. It was as if she was glaring at me on the paper too.

"I don't remember seeing her anywhere," Emmett confessed.

"Me either," said Edward.

"It was definitely her. Her eye color is unmistakeable," I said, defending myself. I saw they had their doubts.

"We'll keep a close eye on her," Carlisle answered. He at least seemed to believe me. Jasper circled her picture with a purple magic marker, then returned to his room with Alice. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Let's just ignore it for now and pretend nothing happened," Carlisle suggested. I could deal with that.

I stood from my place at the bench of Edward's grand piano. Realizing I was leaving, Edward swiftly stood as well and walked with me to our room. It was in the basement of the old house Esme was working on renivating. I know, when you hear basement you think cold, wet, and dark. Our room was the opposite. It was covered in the gold material Edward's room had been back in Forks when I first met him. His CD collection wrapped around the entire room, leaving space for a blown up picture here and there. The pictures were of him and I, a few when I was still human. All were in black in white, and all were of us holding eachother, laughing. They all seemed natural, that we weren't smiling because a picture was being taken, but because we just were at the moment. I loved those pictures the most.

The ceiling was a mural Esme and I were painting. It wasn't quite done yet; most of it was just white. The floor was covered in a gold, shag carpet. It was so very soft to the touch, it made one feel as though they were in heaven. In the middle of the room was a large, circular mattress with black silk sheets and genie style pillows. Next to it was a crimson red side table that held more pictures and a few different remotes for Edward's sound system. In one corner of the room was my art studio. I'd gotten into sketching a few years back and just took to it. I adored it. In another corner of the room was a door that lead to a medium sized walk in closet, which in turn lead to our bathroom.

The bathroom was spectacular as well. One wall was just a mirror. Two small sinks were placed at either end of that wall. A half wall of glass blocks were in the middle of the room, seperating it from the large, spa like tub. The entire room was pure white. Beads hung from the ceiling. It was like a comerical bathroom you see when those women are sleeping and are dreaming of the bold look of something or other. It came from an utter fantasy.

Edward closed the door and wrapped his arms around my waist, leading me to our sitting place.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked me quietly.

"Mmmm, your choice," I answered. He walked over to one of the walls of his collection, picking out a random CD, and placed his choice in a small stereo near my studio. He came back over to me, grabbing a remote and pressing play in one swift movement. Suddenly we were surrounded by the sounds of Debussy. He rubbed his nose along my jaw, inhaling deeply.

"Long day," he muttered.

"Sure, sure..." I said quietly.

"Mmmm," he sighed, enjoying my scent. "Be right back." Then he was up, dashing over to our closet. I figured he was changing out of his rebel look and back into the clothes he usually wore. When he came back, he was wearing a pure white shirt and some khaki pants. Much more him.

"Feel better?" I asked casually as he made his way back to his spot next to me.

"Much," he replied, giving me a light kiss. Then he ran to the door.

"Hey, I wasn't finished kissing you!" I complained. He merely chuckled. As he opened the door, I saw Alice bounding down the stairs, yelling 'guess, guess'.

"We're playing baseball," Edward said in monotone.

"Of course, do you want to?" Alice asked once she reached the bottom.

"Certainly." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Bella?"

"Sure, sure. If you don't get mad at me for breaking something again." Alice giggled, then bounced up the stairs again. Edward shook his head, scoffing at his sister. He mumbled something like, 'overexcitement'. I understood why she was so happy though. It would be our first game in London. Today should be memorable.

Edward sat next to me again, sighing and stretching. "Long day," he repeated. I snickered.

"Long day indeed." And then I kissed him.

* * *

"BATTER UP!" Emmett yelled. He threw the small white ball in the air a few times just to be dramatic. A huge grin was clear on his face. Teams had been decided before we even arrived. It had taken far too long to get here, so we got bored. Alice saw the clearing in her vision, but she didn't quite know how to get here. Edward got frustrated when he kept getting too far ahead and needed to come back. I told him that's what he got for trying to out shine us. 

Esme and I planted ourselves on some rocks. I decided to play ref with her today, since she didn't quite feel like playing and otherwise the teams would be uneven. It was fine by me, I wasn't the best player in the world. Infact, I couldn't even be considered a player. At least now I knew what a strike was.

Jasper took his place at the bat. He crouched down, waiting for his pitch. Emmett's smirk became more pronounced as his wrist flicked and the ball went flying into Carlisle's awaiting hand.

"Strike one," I said calmly. I looked over at Esme to make sure I'd called it right. Apparently I had. My eyes darted back to the game as Emmett's wrist flicked again and Jasper swung at the almost invisible ball, a loud crack following. I saw Edward dash after it as Jasper flitted around the bases. The ball bounced on the ground once, just to be snatched up by Edward and thrown to Emmett at the pitcher's mound. Jasper had made it to third.

Next up was Rosalie. She sauntered up to home plate, seductively grabbing the bat with her slim hands. She blew on the bat before gripping it, moving her perfect hips in a very sexual manner. Damn, she was good. There was no way Emmett would be able to go too hard on her when she acted like that.

"Don't pay her mind," Edward said with a snicker. "Think of that girl in _History_ class." Emmett threw the ball at Edward as hard as he could.

"SHUT IT!" he bellowed.

"Boys!" Esme shouted in warning. All Edward could do was chuckle. He threw the ball back to Emmett so he could wind up his pitch. Emmett took in some deep breaths with his eyes closed, trying not to see Rose I supposed. She was being rather mean to him. Then his eyes flew open as his wrist flicked, coming dangerously close to Rose. She gasped.

"Ball," Esme announced. Then Rose took her base.

"I see who's wearing the pants in your relationship," Edward mumbled behind Emmett. Oh he was being quite mean.

"What'd you say?!" Emmett spat, spinning around.

"I like your pants. When's the next shipment?"

I had to laugh at what Edward was doing. It was simply halarious. Emmett was clearly steamed. When Alice went up to bat, Emmett threw the ball hard. I was surprised when Alice hit it. All three of the basemen flitted around the bases until Edward had caught the ball and gotten both Jasper and Rosalie out by throwing the ball back to Emmett in time for him to tag them. It was truely impressive.

"HA HA!" Edward yelled as he ran over to Carlisle and Emmett. Emmett gave him a stone hard hive five.

Carlisle walked up to bat. He swung the thing around slowly, looking as if he wasn't quite sure that he could do this. Then Alice took her stance. Her wrist flicked quickly, and Carlisle swung so fast it was practically invisible. He was just as quick at gaining his homerun. Jasper threw the ball back to Alice once he retrieved it. Emmett walked up to the plate, gripping the bat tightly. Alice took her stance to throw the ball again, but then she stopped.

"Alice?" I called. The ball fell from her limp hand as she sank to her knees. "Alice!" Jasper rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Al?" he whispered in her ear. She began to shake violently. "Alice?!" Carlisle rushed over to her, taking her in his arms to lie her down flat. He lightly shook her.

"Mary Alice, are you alright?" Carlisle asked gently. Then she went still. No, she went rigid. It must have been one intense vision. I was completelty clueless as to what to do. I looked over to Edward who seemed just as stiff. I walked over to him slowly as he began shaking his head. I placed my hand on his shoulder, making him sit with me. As I rubbed his shoulders, I gazed over to Alice. Her condition seemed to be getting worse.

After what seemed to be forever, Alice stood up. She bounced around, grabbing the ball and readying her stance.

"Well, are we going to play ball or what?" she said rather cheerfully. Too cheerfully. Edward looked at her with saddened eyes.

"Alice," he whispered. She gave him a knowning look that only made him sadder. But, then he nodded in understanding. He sighed as he stood up. "But I don't think playing is such a good idea anymore..." he mumbled as he began to walk away. I glanced back at Alice, still sitting on the ground myself, and noticed that her cheerful smile didn't reach her eyes.

"So the game has begun," she mumbled before placing the ball in her pocket. I stood up and ran over to Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist. It was obvious that the game we meant to play was over. However, as Alice said, apparently a new game had unraveled. I wanted to ask Edward, but he seemed utterly disturbed by what Alice saw. Instead, I just held him tighter, looking up into his sorrow filled eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked him softly.

"Of course," he answered just as quietly.

"Is Alice?"

"She's use to visions like that by now..." His tone seemed much, much darker than I had ever heard his voice before. I held him tighter still.

* * *

CmH signing off. What is this unknown game, hmmm???? I'll tell you in the next chapters! But just to keep me motivated, why don't you donate to the 'CrashedmyHarley's Way of Knowing She Really Exists' fund? All you have to do is click that review button and say some sweet, but oh so untruthful thing to make me say 'YAY! People LIKE me!'. 


	3. Dead Inside and Out

My lips are chapped, the 'p' key on my key board is sticking, I just had an allergic reaction to my mascara, and I'm horny beyond belief. So, even thou my day is going so horribly bad, I still find time to sit here and write. woot, go me. yea, what now, uh... raise the roof yo

ok, enough sarcasim, ON WITH THE FIC! oh yea, sorry for the shorter chapter.

**Dead Inside and Out**

Edward was being oddly protective of his laptop that afternoon. Everytime I went near it he'd spaz out on me and go hide it somewhere. It was getting rather annoying. There was something he was hiding from me, and I didn't like it. It made me want to find that god damned piece of technology and rip it apart until I knew what was going on. Further more, neither he nor Alice explained what happened earlier during the baseball game. It was all truely frustrating.

After Edward hid that damned computer for the billionth time, I'd just about had enough. I needed to do my daily check up on the world! This was the time I used to check the news to see if there were any alien spottings or something. But that stupid laptop...

I stormed up the stairs, enfuriated by Edward's stupid game. He practically skipped with forced joy, what a stupid act.

"Bell, what doth thou thinketh thou art doing?" he said, annoyingly cheerful, in th old Elizabethan dialect.

"I be-eth annoyed-eth of thast's little gameth," I answered bitterly.

"Where are you going, love?" he asked again.

"Upstairs?"

"Ok, a better question then... why?"

"I need to check the news!" I answered, practically yelling.

"News-smoosh," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wiggled out of his grasp.

"Jasper!" I called. I think Edward knew what I was doing, but he wanted to avoid the topic at all costs. He was stooping very low in pretending to be as dense as he was acting.

"Silly Bella, Jasper doesn't know where the laptop is," he cooed in my ear.

"Who says I'm trying to find it?" Lord knows everyone was aware I'd given up on finding that a long time ago.

"Isabella," he said softly, finally serious. He pulled me to him, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Please, just stay away from computers for now."

"Why?" I asked, still angry.

"Just... please?" His expression was overly pleading. I couldn't resist.

"Fine.." I answered after a moment. "But you'll tell me why soon, right?" My voice was practically threatening him.

"I won't have to..." he muttered. I didn't bother asking him about what he meant. Instead I walked back down the stairs to the living room. I felt like a movie. I searched our overly stocked movie collection for something good. The Princess Bride, just the thing. I put into the VCR and grabbed the remote. Edward had already moved to the couch, surrounding himself with pillows. He looked so inviting. I plopped down next to him, his arms slithering around me.

"What's the film?" he asked.

"The Princess Bride," I answered with a chuckle, knowing fully what he was about to do. He jumped up on the coffee table, taking a battle stance. He pretended as if he had a sword in his left hand.

"Hell, I am Indigo Montoya. You killed my father. PREPARE TO DIE!" he quoted. Oh come on, you have to giggle at that.

* * *

The movie was halarious, especially with Edward saying his favorite lines like, "As you wish," or "I am not left handed. Neither am I." or "ANYBODY WANT A PEANUT?" He was very amusing. Once the movie ended, we migrated downstairs, thoroughly disgusting Rose since we bumped into her while making out. It was rather funny when Edward decided to unleash all the times Emmett sat on him during one of Rose's makeout sessions. If she were human she would have turned beet red. But, at the moment, Edward and I sat on our bed, staring at eachother.

I was utterly lost in his gaze, as he was mine. Even as a vampire, I was still amazed that he was real. At one point I ended up stroking his cheek. Eventually, we both fell into a meditive state until Edward suddenly jumped up and ran to the door. I think Alice had called him. With Edward gone, I was unable to fall back into peace, so I sat up and stretched. I figured I could calm myself by drawing, so I reached under the bed to find my sketch pad when... I found the laptop. I chuckled. Under the bed? It had been there the entire time and I never looked. Well, I'd promised Edward I wouldn't use it, so I put it back and got my sketch pad.

I drew my house in Forks with Charlie's cruiser in the driveway and Edward's Volvo on the curb. I kinda missed my dad. I put down the sketch pad and began searching for where Edward had gone off to. I found him in the kitchen, having an instense conversation with Alice. I didn't want to intrude. I was going to head back down when Alice suddenly said my name.

"Bella's going to find out Ed," Alice said quietly.

"I know..." he answered back, seeming rather solem.

"Then why are you keeping her from it?"

"She doesn't have to know... now... does she?"

Alice sighed. "The sooner the better... She's going to be mad when she finds out you've been keeping this from her."

"I know, I just-"

"This isn't something you can protect her from. You knew it was going to happen eventually!" Alice whispered angrily.

"But she-"

"She deserves to know."

They were talking about Edward's keeping me away from the computer... I rushed back downstairs and fetched that damn laptop. Question was... what did I need to do inorder to find out what happened? I figured I would do what I always did, check the Forks News. And that's when it hit me. Charlie.

My fingers wouldn't move fast enough as I typed in the address. Once the screen loaded, taking forever and a day might I add, the first headline blew me away.

"Beloved Protector Sleeps Peacefully" it read. I felt my breath catching already. "Charles Swan, our retired cheif of police, died peacefully last night in his sleep. He's in a better place with his daughter, Isabella Swan, now..." I couldn't read anymore. I just stared blankly at the page. It was the sounds of footsteps on the stairs that brought me back. I shut the computer and threw it under the bed again before picking up my sketch pad and pretending I had been drawing the entire time.

"Hey love," Edward greeted me.

"Hey!" I said all too cheerfully. "Welcome back!" I thought my fake enthusiasm would make him suspiscious, but he said nothing as he sank down into the bed next to me.

"May I?" he asked, motioning toward my drawing. I handed it to him, seeing his face grow sorrowful. He knew too that Charlie and that little house in Forks were gone. I had to stop myself from screaming. Alice was right, I was mad. But Edward was protecting me... I had to remember that. I didn't want him to know I knew either, so I would have to pretend that I didn't. I could do that, couldn't I?

I would just let the numbness take me until I forgot... How long would that take anyway? I could handle... I could.

* * *

CmH signing off. Poor Charlie... I want you guys to know that he's like 70 something here! He was OLD... MORE TO COME!!! R&R por favor. 


	4. Angel in the Bathroom

I'm gettin really excited about this fic. I actually know what's going to happen B4 i write it. I know, I'm amazed too. N e who... Yes, Charlie is dead. I sowwy :( Please refer back to the last chapter if you don't remember what happened. I know I constently lose my place in fictions since I read so many of them.

N e who, ON WITH THE FIC!

**Angel in the Bathroom**

It seemed like forever since we went to school. In reality, it had barely been fourteen hours. Could so much really have happened in such a short amount of time? I suppose it could... I showered in cold water this morning, trying to prove that this wasn't some sick daydream I was having. I felt like retching. Oh, if only I could. I would feel so much better once it was all out of my system. Too bad it would always be there. I hadn't noticed when Edward came in, but at some point he had gotten in the shower with me.

"Why is the water so cold?" he asked me, turning the heat up.

"Uh, I just needed it," I answered quietly. As I turned to face him, he tilted his head to the side, questioning me with his eyes. I shook my head. He looked so tired, worn even. Yesterday had been a strain on both of us. As the water warmed my body, I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and rubbed my head against his bare chest.

"Rough day..." he muttered into my hair.

"Indeed..."

My clothes reflected my mood today: dull and gloomy. It was rare that any of us Cullens wore black, but it seemed that most of us were today. Edward wore his now regular punk look, all black and drab. I let my hair fall down to my shoulders, a knotted mess. I wore a grey jacket over a black speggetti strap shirt and a long black skirt. Easy and boring. Yet, as I looked in the mirror, I still looked like a runway model. It was the first time that my reflection pissed me off. I blew out of one side of my mouth, sending a lock of my hair flying into the air. Great, even at my worse I still looked amazing. I rolled my 'perfect' eyes and walked out of the stupid 'perfect' bathroom, into my 'perfect' stupid closet, which lead into my 'perfect' stupid bedroom where my 'perfect' husband was currently messing up his 'perfect' hair. God, today's taboo word was 'perfect'. Anyone who said it would be dead. I would personally claw their eyes out with a very happy little smile on my face. After that I might just run them over with Emmett's Jeep.

Yeah, I was feeling evil today. I collapsed onto my opposite-of-flawed bed, watching Edward mess with his hair. Finally he decided it looked messy enough, like he'd woken up that way, and he sighed.

"School," he muttered.

"Don't wanna go," I muttered back.

"Yeah..."

Ug, the room was too full of dread. It was like someone died... Oh, wait, someone did. Anyway, I had to cheer it up. Fun for me...

I hopped up, skipping over to Edward, and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "We better get going!" I said, my voice sounding too high pitched even to me. Edward flashed me a smile before he walked up the stairs with me. If I thought yesterday was a long day, then today would be an eternity...

Without either Edward or I knowing, Alice slipped behind us and grabbed our shoulders, causing both of us to jump.

"Geez, Al!" I cried. She just giggled.

"You two must be lost in thought if you didn't hear me calling," she explained. I just rolled my eyes. "Anyway... Bell, think you could ride with me today?" Her request was so innocent I normally wouldn't have thought anything of it... but I was on high alert today, something had to be up.

"... Sure..." I answered hesitantly, glancing at Edward before speaking. He held me close to him and kissed me as if we wouldn't be seeing eachother for months, not just ten minutes. Quickly, Edward walked over to his Volvo and backed out of the driveway.

Alice was bubbling with false delight. She had to be faking it. I got into her bright yellow car, shivering slightly out of nervous curiosity of what could have formed my sister's request. Once she sat in the driver's seat, she backed out of the driveway while fiddling with the radio. Finally she just turned it off.

"You know," she said suddenly.

I sighed. "So you know that I know," I muttered.

"And you know that I know..."

"Does Edward know that I know?" I had to ask... although if he knew we would be discussing it right now, instead of Alice and I talking about it.

"No."

"So Edward doesn't know that you know that I know?" Now I was just babbling like a fool.

"Bella..."

"Sorry."

"Why are you holding it in if you know?" she asked me, turning to me with concern burning in her eyes. It was a tough question.

"I don't want Edward to know that I know..." Oh god, not this again.

"Why?"

"Because he went to all that trouble to protect me from it... I don't want him to think it was a waste..."

Alice sighed this time. "It wasn't the feeling of loss he was trying to protect you from..." she said quietly.

"What then?" I too whispered.

"He was trying to protect you from yourself..."

Had I heard her right? Myself? "What?"

"Bella, don't hold it in." Her voice was hard, demanding... almost reprimanding.

"I'm fine-"

"Dear god Bella, don't bottle it up! Do you know what happens when you do that?!" She was angry. Although, I couldn't be sure why. I hated it when people just wouldn't come out and say things... They had to make me think and find out for myself.

"Um, it goes away?" My light sarcasim went unappreciated.

"BELLA!"

"What happens then, Alice?!" I screamed aswell.

"It explodes in your face. It gets to be too much and you lose control. You CAN'T afford to lose control Bella, you can't!" Her voice was almost pleading. It was asif she wanted me desperately to grasp a concept I knew all too well. I never lost control. Not after the last time. I was thoroughly offended that she would suggest that I would.

"I'm not going to explode, Alice," I said calmly. I was either missing a major detail in the story, or Alice was having a freak out session. Maybe she had somehow turned human again and she was PMSing. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Not right now, not at this moment... But Bella, if you hold all of it in, then it will have to come out at some point, and it will be too much to handle."

"I've never been given too much to handle..." I muttered almost silently.

"Just let yourself grieve, Bell..." Then Alice left. I hadn't realized that we'd arrived... It was the longest ten minutes of my life for eternity. I sighed, pulling myself together, then stepped out of the car and into the light drizzle of the morning.

Edward stood, leaned against his car ever so slightly, waiting for me. Once I got over to him, I gazed into his eyes for an unmeasurable amount of time before grabbing he face roughly and kissing him with the heat of the conversation Alice and I just had. When I pulled away, he just smiled at me.

"I missed you too," he said softly. Then we intwined our hands and walked into the dreaded building together.

Eventually lunch came. I scanned the room for miss Alyza Martin. She was at a different table today, but there she sat, glaring at Edward.

"Do you see her?" he asked me, following my gaze.

"Yes, but don't look, she's staring right at you," I told him quietly, fixiated my gaze elsewhere. He nodded in response and looked no further for the girl. "Can you hear her?" He nodded again.

"She thinks we're after her..." he said in a low tone, his brow puckering out of confusion.

Slowly but surely the cafeteria began to fill in and our brothers and sisters joined us. Once Emmett sat down on the table, Alyza's death glare shifted to him.

"She's looking at Emmett now..." I said quietly.

"Martin?" Emmett questioned me. I nodded.

"She thinks you're an absurd muscular mass," Edward said quickly, still listening to Alyza. I glanced over at her again. Her hair fell over her shoulder in a messy braid today, allowing me to see her deep blue eyes more clearly. They truely were startling... Emmett was still trying to understand what that meant. I just rolled my eyes. Edward was listening to the girl so intently that he didn't notice when another, more average looking girl walked up beside him.

"Hey there," she said seductively. Edward's head snapped around, looking at the girl with utter surprise in his eyes. I tried to control a giggle that was bubbling to my lips. "I know, I know... I'm gracing you with my presence, but don't worry. I would be honored if you would take me out to dinner as well."

This girl was so conceded. Edward scoffed, then turned his gaze to the table.

"What's wrong? Did I embarrass you?" she asked sweetly... Too sweet actually. It was like a toothache. It was high time to step in. I gently took Edward's face in my hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The girl was in utter shock.

"And I would be honored if you left now," I said, taking my eyes from Edward's for a breif second to look at the girl. She moved her mouth like a fish.

"Are you going to do that every time someone asks me out?" Edward asked slyly.

"More or less."

His eyes lit up. "Who's next?!" he called. What an idiot. The girl glared at me, then walked away to her table of preps who all rubbed her shoulders and gave her words of encouragement.

"That was mean!" Alice gasped in between laughs. Rosalie merely patted my back.

"What was she thinking?" Jasper asked, a smirk evident on his face.

"Well, she wants to jump Bella now, but before she thought I would be another 'victory' over the opposite sex," Edward said quietly before bursting into his own laughing fit.

We spent the rest of lunch just laughing like idiots. Alyza had been completely ripped from our minds.

* * *

During our seventh period class, Edward really riled the teacher up. He was asked to stay after class. In response, Edward was awarded with some 'ooh's and 'aww's from the peanut gallery. He just smirked and shrugged. After class, he was awarded with detention by the teacher. 

"Amazing," Edward had said. "I've never gotten detention before. I kinda like that I've finally gotten it though."

He can be so weird sometimes. So I waited up for him. I mainly hid in the girl's bathroom, every once in a while I walked up and down the halls. It was odd how everything in the school was painted red... The walls, the lockers, the bathrooms, the carpets... Even the window treatments had a red tint to them. I mused over that fact for a few moments.

As I walked back into the girl's bathroom, I heard someone crying. I looked around, but I saw no one. They must have been in the stall.

"Hello?" I called out gently. The crying stopped. "Is someone in here?" I called again. Nothing. Apparently this girl didn't want to talk about it. "Are you alright?" I asked, stopping before the stall I sensed the girl was in. "Do you need some help?"

"Go away!" came a strangled voice.

"Are you ok?"

"LEAVE!"

"But I have to go..." I almost giggled at that.

"Then go and don't bother me..."

"Fine..." I walked into a stall, sitting on it as though I was actually going. I grabbed some toilet paper, crumpled it in a ball, and flushed it in the toilet. It was a waste of paper, but I figured that gods would forgive me. I washed my hands and pretended to leave the room; I made loud noises with my feet, then made them get gradually quieter before grabbing the door and opening and closing it. The girl fell for it.

She came out, her eyes rimmed red from tears and her hair a mess. She gasped when she saw me.

"You never answered me you know," I said, answering her stare. She turned to go back into the stall, but I was already there. "Oh no you don't." I told her. "No more hiding. Come on, lets talk."

"Why?!" she spat out.

"Because you're a mess to be quite honest, and it looks like you could use an open ear." I gently grabbed her shoulders and tried to make her sit, but she brushed me off. No sense in forcing her yet.

"Why do you _care_?" she corrected me. Oh. Hm, good question.

"Girlish compasion," I said, shrugging. Only excuse I oculd come up with. I sat down; she sat too, this time willingly. "So?"

"My dad's dieing."

Fate hated me. She looked like she was ready for round two, so I quickly grabbed some paper towels and handed them to her.

"Thanks," she said weakly, dabbing at her eyes.

"What happened?"

"He's really sick... I'm not quite sure what it is, no one would tell me. They wanted to 'protect' me from what ever it was. But he's the only parent I have left! My mom died when I was really young, so when Dad dies, I'm all alone!" By the time she was done her body was shaking with sobs. I held her, rubbing her back and rocking her slightly. I made slight 'shh'ing noises, trying to calm her. Eventually, she stopped.

"None of my friends understand..." she said quietly after a long period of silence.

"My Dad died recently too," I said before realizing what I was saying.

"He did?" she choked out.

"Yeah. Nobody told me at first, I found out by reading a newspaper. They wanted to protect me too."

"It sucks when people do that! They don't realize that they're just hurting us..." She blew her nose into the paper towel.

"They're blinded by love."

We sat through a long period of silence again. She seemed to be feeling better. Her sniffles were decreasing in amount, her eyes were starting to return to white, and her breathing had returned to normal.

"Feeling better?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah... Sometimes you just need to let it all out, you know?" she said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's like, after holding it up inside for so long, you feel like you're going to explode at some point. Like you're a ticking time bomb, the littlest thing could set you off at any given moment. Boom!" She made a little mushroom cloud with her hands. I gave a quiet laugh. This sounded oddly familiar. Damn you Alice... Suddenly, the girl stood. She walked over to the sink and washed off her face.

"Thank you for staying with me..." she said quietly.

"Anytime. I'm always here when someone's in the bathroom crying their eyes out. Call me Girl-Talk-Woman," I teased, lightening the mood a little. I stood in a stance that would make Superman die of envy just to emphasise what I'd said. She laughed; it worked. She nodded to me before leaving the dark bathroom.

I sighed to myself, thinking about what had just happened.

"Ok," I said to God, if there was one. "I get the picture, you can quit sending me hints and let Alice know she was right." I laughed despite of myself, leaving the bathroom.

I walked over to where Edward's detention was being held, glancing in the tiny window in the door. Edward was talking to the teacher as he was walking to the door. I backed away as he opened it, catching the last bit of the conversation.

"And don't let it happen again," the teacher ordered.

"Whatever," Edward said curtly before shutting the door in the teacher's face. He was good at this. His arm wrapped around me as we began walking out of the hell hole also known as school.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked me as we walked into the parking lot.

"Self reckoning," I said as-a-matter-of-factly. This earned a questioning look from Edward. "Don't worry about it."

"You know I will," he replied.

"I know."

What an interesting day... I couldn't help but feel... happy. Was that sick or what?

* * *

CmH signing off. Hee hee hee... I felt good about writing this chapter! I hope it turned out ok... I know the title suggested something else XD I hope no one was disappointed. lol 


	5. Random Mistakes

Ok, I'm getting some reviews saying ppl love edward's new attitude and style. Well, I'm glad ur happy! I just want you to know that his bet won't last forever. He's either going to win, Carlisle calls it off, or he's going to lose. Just, at one point, he will go back to being him. I can tell you it will be one funny chapter once it happens! I hope my readers stick around for that! Ok, on with the fic!

**Random Mistakes**

"ALICE!" I screamed as she carried me up the stairs and into her room. "PUT ME DOWN!" No matter how much I screamed, however, she just continued to hum to herself. Finally, she threw me onto her floor, locking the door. "You know, if I really wanted to leave, that wouldn't stop me."

"I know," Alice said. "But knowing what Esme would do to you if you hurt her door might." She had a point there.

"What on God's Earth could you possibly want, Alice?" I asked her, my patience spent. She giggled before plopping down on the ground with her dancer's grace.

"To play a game."

She had to be kidding me.

"A game?" I repeated flatly.

"Yes. Truth or Dare."

"Truth." I couldn't believe she would kidnap me from my room to play Truth or Dare.

"Did you let it out yet?"

Ah, so this is what she was getting at.

"I'm leaving," I said. I tried to reach for the door, but she pushed me back down.

"Bella-"

"I'm grieving in my own way Alice, now let me through."

"You're going to explode..."

"NO I'M... not..." I had to stop myself from screaming.

"See?"

"I only yelled because you're pissing me off."

"You need to let it out."

"Alice... just... stop. Let me do this my own way..." I placed my hand on the doorway, just wanting it to open.

"Fine..." And then she opened the door. I walked out, hesitant at first. I wasn't sure if she was serious or if she was just going to throw me over her shoulder again. It seemed safe. At least, until I reached the stairs. That was a whole new horror.

He looked at me with hurt, saddened eyes. Then he fell to his knees as if he was about to cry.

"You knew..." he whimpered. He placed his hand over his mouth and moved so he was leaning against the wall. "Bella..."

"Edward?"

He heard. He heard Alice and I.

"Bella," he said my name, choking on it. "I'm so sorry!" And then he was sobbing into his knees. He felt so bad because I found out. Because I found out and was keeping it from him. I rushed over to him, grabbing his face and pulling it to my shoulder. His arms clutched my elbows as he chanted my name and apologies through his sobs. Suddenly, he reminded me of a child. It was then that I realized, even as old as he was, he still thought like a child. He didn't know how to protect me. It made me hold him closer until he stopped.

"I am so sorry Bella... I-I," he stammered. Edward was at a loss for words... It was extremely odd.

"Shh. It's ok," I told him. "You wanted to protect me... from what I'm not so sure... but you tried. It's ok."

And then the man inside him took over again. He stood, taking me up into his arms, and took us down to our bedroom. I noticed Alice slipping away into her room as we turned the corner. I'd be asking her how long she was there later. He shut the door with his foot, setting me onto the mattress. He looked at me with solemn eyes before sinking to the floor on his knees.

"Gods, Bell... I just-"

"It was going to happen eventually," I interrupted him, trying to show him how fine I was, even if it was just show. His head shot up when he heard that. "Renee's going to die soon too... and Phil." He made a weird face at that. I thought he'd be happy to know I at least would be acting fine. I tilted my head to the side.

"I've completely changed you..." he murmered.

"What?"

"I've turned you cold... Bella, he was your father."

"I know that." Damnit, this was not what I wanted to talk about. It was like the universe was trying to get me to blubber about it.

"How can you just say it was going to happen then?" he asked in honest shock.

"Well it was..."

"And you're just going to accept that?"

That threw me for a loop. Was I?

"Yes..." I said after some hesitation.

"You don't have to act-"

"I'm not." I knew I was being short with him, but I was seriously sick of this conversation. Alice took every moment she could find just to get me to stop acting. It was pissing me off. I would get over it in time and they didn't need to encourage ridiculous behavior! It was honestly infuriating! They knew damn well that my parents were going to die eventually, and they knew me well enough to know I could handle it! Why did they all of the sudden think I couldn't?!

And then it hit me.

"This all has to do with Alice's vision," I said. It wasn't a question. It was the truth finally being realized. Edward nodded.

"What did she see?!" I practically yelled. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he just turned away. "Edward..." I was practically begging. When Edward looked at me again, I knew he couldn't resist for long.

"Bella... I... shouldn't."

"You shouldn't..." I scoffed. "Isn't that what you said when you first saw me...? Talked to me? ... Kissed me?" The last part was quieter. Edward was puddy in my hands. I felt bad doing this to him, but I had to know. I would make it up to him later. He sighed, giving in.

"Alice saw you... exploding. It was like every repressed emotion just came out like an atomic bomb, completely wasteing Japan. It was at someone who was extremely important..."

"So that's why she's been bugging me to 'grieve'." I used finger quotes.

"Yes..."

"Who was the important someone?"

He lifted his eyebrows, clearly showing his amazement in the fact that I didn't know.

"Martin?" I guessed.

"We think so."

"Hm..." Then I punched him.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed, clearly surprised by my actions.

"Never... EVER hide something like that from me again... DO YOU HEAR?!" I yelled. Hey, if I was going to let it out I could at least have some fun with it. Edward's eyes were wide with unexplained fear as he fell off the mattress. When exactly he had gotten on it I wasn't sure, but he was falling off it now. "Well?!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" he squeaked. He was so amusing sometimes.

"Good." And then I kissed him lightly on the lips before hopping over to our walk-in closet. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join?"

He got up pretty fast.

* * *

I pulled a brush threw my wet, tangled hair. 

"Need some help?" Edward asked when I got stuck with a knot. I nodded dumbly, the brush staying in my hair even though I'd pulled my hand away. Edward took hold of it, gently pushing it threw my locks as he kissed my forehead. I suppose I was forgiven for my earlier actions. Eventually, my hair was knot free.

"Thank you!" I said happily. He smiled at me sweetly.

"Anytime..."

And then, a feeling rushed through me that truely came out of nowhere. I felt like I'd forgotten something... I looked around the room, as if the walls would give me a hint.

"Do you get the feeling we forgot something?" Edward asked suddenly.

"I thought you couldn't hear me!" I accused.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

What could we have forgotten? I ran over to the closet, quickly getting dressed and throwing some clothes at Edward. Oh, did I forget to mention that we were naked? Must have slipped my mind. Oh well, too late now. Anyway, once we were dressed we rushed upstairs where the rest of the family had gathered.

"Forget something?" Carlisle asked as we came into view.

"Apparently," said Edward. I looked to Jasper, as did Edward. Suddenly his eyes grew wide with realization. "Stupid stupid stupid!" he chanted.

"What'd we miss?" I asked Jasper flatly. Edward was too busy with self-loathing to be of much help. He would now punish himself for missing what ever he missed.

"Who were we suppose to keep tabs on today?" Jasper asked. Oops.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!" I mimicked. God!

"Come on," Edward said, pulling me along with him.

"Where are we going?!"

"To do our job..."

Oh, heh... I should have seen that coming. Emmett looked at me with the oddest expression. Aw, my lovable bear of a brother still didn't know! How quaint. I mouthed the word Martin. He scrunched his face. Ha, I could just imagine what he was thinking. _'Stupid stupid stupid'_. We are all so predictable.

Edward pulled out of the gravel drive and drove onto the street. He kept muttering things like 'ADD' or 'Sugar High'. I wasn't too sure what he meant by those, but with the anger he was putting into those words I didn't dare ask. It would probably be a long-winded explanation. Edward had a habit of doing that. Eventually he straightened up, though. As always. I think he was bi-polar as a human and it was enhanced as a vamp. I had to tell Edward my new theory about stuff like that later, too.

Now, of course, was not the time. He was still ranting about God-doesn't-want-to-know-what. I merely rolled my eyes.

Eventually, he stopped. The car I mean. The ranting wouldn't come back until someone would accidently mention tonight and how he was, GASP, normal and forgot about something. Ok, I needed to stop. I was being utterly sarcastic about my husband at the moment when I shouldn't be. There's nothing wrong with being a word-I-can't-say-because-it's-taboo-ist. Ok, now I wasn't making any sense. I shook my head to rid myself of those idiotic thoughts. _I really like cheese..._ I thought, just because it was random. Good God, what the hell was I doing?!

"BELLA!" Edward called to me.

"Whoa, you don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine!" I exclaimed.

"NOW you can. I've been talking to you for the past five minutes..."

Oh, heh heh...

"You have?" He nodded. "No comment." He chuckled. Apparently he didn't want to ask either. I looked at the house that apparently Miss Alyza Martin lived in. It was time to become her stalker of the night. Ok, we'd be stalking her during the day too, but it wouldn't sound as cool if I said 'stalker of the day and sometimes when she's not looking the night.' Ug, forget it. I'm a babbling fool today.

* * *

CmH signing off. Ok, there is a perfectly good explaination for why Ed and Bella are acting this way. However, I'm not gonna tell you! MUAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to READ to find out! I know, how evil of me. 


	6. After Her

I admit it, I'm not quite sure where this chapter is going... but it's going somewhere. That somewhere may just be the trash, but hey, it's going. Ok, if you can understand that then you have come to the right place and found a fiction that will suite ur unique way of thinking... I think... lol. Ok, I'm done talking XD Yes, there is an OC in here, but don't worry. She's not a seductress.

ON WITH THE FIC!!

**After Her**

Her house was a disgusting shade of yellow. It looked like someone ate straight mustard and threw it back up. Just plain YUCK. Her shudders were green, and not a nice shade of it either. It looked like it was mixed with mud. This house just looked like it needed to be burned down. Now. I fought the urge to go start a fire to put this place out of its obvious misery.

I glanced at Edward, his face serious. He was listening in on the people in the house.

"Ed?" I asked quietly.

"She's not there," he answered me. Not there?

"Then where-" He cut me off with his index finger, signalling for me to wait. His eyes shook with concentration. Suddenly, he started the car and pulled out of the driveway without the slightest glance behind us.

"She's in town, bowling with friends... Or so she said."

"Or so she said?" Why on Earth would he say that?

"Her mother mentioned that Lyza wasn't known for going where she said she'd be," he said, smirking slightly.

"Hm." Lyza, eh? "Her preferred nickname?" I questioned him.

"I'm not sure if she prefers it, but that's what her mother called her." He smirked again.

"Why are you smirking?"

"You'll see..."

Indeed I would. We drove up to a shaggy looking bowling alley. The lights flickered on and off and the sign hund slightly downward from where it was perched above the entrance. It wasn't a new bowling alley, if you catch my drift. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Is she in there?" I asked.

"No."

Figures. "Then where?" Edward pursed his flawless lips.

"I don't know. There's no one in there." Yay? He just continued to chuckle, annoying me to no end. Finally, I'd had enough.

"Can I get a clue as to what's so funny?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," Edward replied. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, neither do I for that matter..."

He rubbed his temples, utterly annoyed with himself. Oh yeah, it's obviously his fault that this girl was being rather difficult to find tonight, although we only tried one place. There's an idea for ya'.

"Well, let's drive around, see if we can find her," I suggested. "This is the first place we looked since her house. If she's out then she's gotta be somewhere."

Apparently I'd made sense since he started the engine and pulled out of the old parking lot. We looked in dark alley ways, in light alley ways, in the bad places of town, the good places, and any other place in between. Did we find her? Of course not. Fate just hated us like that. I was quite tempted to just give up for the night when Edward gasped suddenly.

"What?" I asked as he spun the car around as fast as he could and did a complete U-turn. He sped down the roads, the lights from the open businesses blurring past us. "Edward?!" He didn't answer me, he just focused on where ever he was going, and made sure he got there as quickly as possible. He began muttering to himself, something like "Drunkie". I didn't quite understand. Then again, I never did.

"What's going on?" I asked calmly, contridicting the way Edward was currently acting.

"Lyza's an idiot," was all he said. I shrugged and just let it go. Evidently Edward knew where she was. I'd react to the trouble as soon as we got there. For now, any way, I would just sit back and act like I didn't care because I really didn't. Who was she to me? Just some stupid girl who liked to glare at us during lunch. She was in danger? Well, ok, I'll help, but why stalk her? If she knew anything, wouldn't she have told someone else by now? And couldn't Edward tell if she knew or not? Shouldn't he? Unless... unless she knew to keep her mind clear while around us... Maybe she did know. Maybe that's why she always glared at Edward; she knew of his power. And she glared at Emmett because... Well, actually, I don't know why she glared at Emmett. She just did. I guess he looked bad wearing green or something. I don't know; I haven't communicated with a human in about 30 years. I didn't remember how they thought. They made no sense to me any more.

I began smacking myself in the forehead repeatedly. Damnit, I was beginning to sound a hell of a lot like Rose. STUPID! Edward's head slowly turned towards me, his beautiful eye brow raising as he stared at me with utter confusion in his eyes. I just shook my head. He rolled his eyes and kept them wide as he turned back to the road. He was slowing a bit, so I assumed we were getting close. I was right on the money as we pulled into a night club where a certain person was trying to get into her car. Edward stopped just infront of her.

She was struggling to get her key into the key hole to unlock her car. Suddenly, I knew why Edward had called her an idiot. I rolled down the window.

"Hey," I called out lightly. "Planning on committing suicide on the way home?"

Edward laughed softly at my comment. Lyza's deep blue glare was set at me.

"I'm fine," she called back, her words slightly slurred.

"Are you now? Well then, how many fingers am I holding up?" Simple question, but I had the sinking suspicion that she wouldn't be able to answer it.

"I don't know," she said. "How many am I?"

She flipped me the bird. I scoffed.

"So much for trying to save a life," I said quietly. I began to close the window, but Edward's hand stopped me.

"She's drunk," he reminded me. Back down the window went.

"Get in the car, asshole," I called to her again. Edward's hand flew to his face. "What?" I asked him. "If she wants to be rude, then I'll be rude back. It's called karma."

"Bite me," Lyza called again as she continued to fumble with her keys.

"If I did that it would hurt," I told her. Well, it was the truth. "Now get in the car before Edward here has to come and fetch you."

"Like hell!"

And then on que, Edward stepped out of the car and gracefully walked over to her.

"Go away!" she comanded him. That did it. He threw her over his shoulder and walked her back to his Volvo. After tossing her gently into the back seat, he regained his spot in the driver's seat and started the ignition. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed. She fiddled with the door.

"Child's lock," Edward mused. "It comes in handy when you need to keep a child in."

Ha, he called her a child.

"I am no child!" she yelled.

"Could have fooled me," I commented as Edward pulled onto the main road.

"Where are you taking me?!" she demanded.

"How about a please?" I teased her. She just glared with her sapphire blue eyes.

"Home," Edward told her. She glared at him again.

"How am I suppose to believe that?!" she spat out. "I don't know you from Adam!"

"Exactly, so why have such little faith in me already? I'm being kind enough to keep you alive for another day so just shut up and keep your head in between your knees until we get to your house."

Even I was thrown back by Edward's tone. It made me want to do just that. I saw Lyza shrink away in the rear view mirror. It was then that I noticed what a wreck she was. Her heavy make-up was rolling down her cheeks, her lip-stick smeared across her face, and her hair torn loose from its braid. Her clothes were hanging off her body as if they were being shedded. She looked a mess. I turned around in my seat to face her, my expression only of utmost concern.

"Are you alright?" I asked her sweetly. "You look a mess." Her eyes darted away from mine.

"I'm fine," she answered quietly.

"Are you sure? Edward could pull over and I could help you clean up a bit if you'd like."

She shook her head violently, clearly not liking that suggestion.

"Ok..." Then I turned back around in my seat.

It was a fairly quiet ride back to her house. I could hear her heart beating wildly, as if she thought she was in more danger there than ever before. It confused me a little. By the time we got back to her house, she had fallen asleep. Edward carried her to her doorstep, ringing the door bell as soon as I had the car out of sight. He ran over to me once he touched the button and climbed in the passenger side. We watch as an elderly woman opened the door and screamed in terror at the sight of Lyza lying motionless on the porch.

"Her mother," Edward told me. I nodded. "She knows that we're something," he said grievly. "I'm not sure if she knows completely, but she knows we're something. And she can't tell anyone because for some reason exposing us would be exposing her too."

"What is she?" I asked, for I believed she was human. Edward said he believed she was human too, but for some reason, she seemed a bit special. I didn't really want to admit it before, but she did. It was like there was something about her that drew me near her. I didn't like it, not one bit. I wondered if it drew other vampires to her, what ever it was about her that did it. Edward's hand on my leg brought me from my thoughts.

"Switch with me," he said. I laughed. Aw, how cute, he thought I was going to let him drive again.

"Not a chance," I told him, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He stared at me with astonishment in his eyes. Gasp, did I just DENY him? Ha!

"Come on, switch."

"You're funny." His eyes were wide. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly, his stunned expression turned to a wicked one. "What?" Before I knew it, he was on me. We were thrown into the back seat by the force of his pounce. The car almost tipped over. "EDWARD!" I squealed. I would have screamed more if he hadn't kissed me roughly just then. He tore off my shirt and just went nuts.

We weren't seen until dawn by any other living creature. It had been quite an odd night.

* * *

CmH signing off. Ok, I had a hard time writing this chapter because it was kinda in between ideas. Oh well, now Lyza has met Ed and Bell. What could her secret be???? Well, READ TO FIND OUT! And sorry that the odd behavior hasn't been explained yet. It will be soon enough. R&R PLEASE! It lets me know that this world I think I'm living in is real and not just a figment of my imagination. . 


	7. Severe Case

I am so very very very sorry about this. I know, I hate author's notes too, but this one is nessecary. I have no idea of how I'm going to get from one idea to the next. No, I am not admitting defeat, I'm admitting that I need help. I need a muse or a beta reader, or just a friend to feed me ideas. If you are interested then I will explain in further detail personally. If this is just wasteing your time, then I apologize. I am truely sorry for the inconvience. Please, tell me if you are interested in helping me.

CmH


	8. Blurred

Otay. I think I'm getting out of the utterly confused state. Not too sure thou. I admit, this chapter will be a bit jumpy since it's still in between ideas and it's trying to get those ideas connected. I have to thank one reader for helping me out through this and giving me one idea. **edwardlovr026**. She gave me the cafeteria idea. Thanx babe! XP OK, here we go.

**Blurred**

Numb. I was numb all over as I walked around the house. Only a few days had passed since we finally met Lyza. Only a week had passed since Charlie's death. It felt like an eternity. Everyday was just another day of it. I tried to act like nothing was wrong, and that I was perfectly fine... However, I know my family could tell there was something wrong. Edward was right, I could never be an actress. It's too hard to just pretend I'm not in pain. I couldn't stand faking any other emotion.

We drove to school in silence. I had to focus on Edward's odd outfit to keep from screaming. A trench coat. A black, leather trench coat. He was wearing black leather pants as well, and a black muscle shirt. Oh, and his black boots were covered with buckles and zippers. All unnessecary of course. I think he had some hand cuffs on his wrists too. His eyes were outlined with heavy eyeliner. It was... not him. Once we parked, I expected him to get up and open my door for me like he usually did, however; he reached into the ashtray and picked up a black tube. Oh god. He smeared the black lipstick on his lips.

"What the fuck?!" I practically yelled. He smacked his lips together. "Oh my god."

"It's just a bet, Bells," he tried to reassure me. I think the worst part was that he looked good. He looked really good. I rather liked the look on him, however; it wasn't him. By now the black nailpolish on his nails were chipped, seemingly more him, but still far from it. I wanted Jasper to just call it off so I could have my Edward back. I mean, he was still him, but he didn't look like himself wearing that stuff.

I sighed and got out of the car before Edward could get out himself. I began walking towards the school in a huff, but Edward's iron arms caught me and wrapped around my collar bone. He rubbed his cheek into his hair. I stared at his hand. At least he left his wedding band on during this stupid bet. I smiled at the small piece of metal.

"Just a bet," I murmered to myself.

"Right."

I spun around to kiss his cheek.

"Fine, but you're not getting any kisses on the mouth with that goop on."

As I walked away, I think I heard him whimper. He was such a dork at times, but he was my dork. I smiled at that. After 30 years of being married to him, I still wasn't use to it. I unconsiously began fiddling with my band.

The classes went by in a blur. They always did. After you've gone to high school for about, oh I don't know... 3 times now? Anyway, after graduating 3 times, the ciriculum begins to lose it's challenge. I was really just thinking about lunch. You see, Edward and I had a kind of plan working out.

_So we're going to surround her during lunch, right?_ I asked Edward in a note. It was one of those times I wished he could hear me. He nodded. _You're doing the talking, right?_ I asked again. Edward took the pen from me and wrote quickly.

_**If you want**_

_I want_

He chuckled at that.

**_Then yes_**

I smiled. I had no idea of what I would say to her. I'm not even sure of how she would react to us now. Part of me knew she would glare darts at us, same as ever, but another part wished it were different. I really didn't like having enemies.

I'd already developed theories as to what she was. I thought of 'batgirl' and 'nightcrawler' and first, but of course those just seemed silly. Eventually, I came up with an explanation that seemed very right to me. Werewolf. How else would she know what we were so quickly, and hate us the minute she knew? And of course, there was no other way that exposing us would expose her as well. I could just imagine the interrogation now.

Curious Police Eating A Doughnut: So miss, how did you, a normal English girl, figure out that they were a coven of vampires?

Lyza: I used my ultra sensitive wolf nose to sniff them out.

Police drops doughnut. Oh yea, that would go over well. I almost laughed at the thought. Luckily, though, I stiffled it before even Edward could realize it.

Finally, the bell rang, and we were going to pay little miss wolfie a visit.

Edward found her quickly, spotting her via her thoughts. I'd come to realize that she never sat at the same spot, and never sat with the same person twice. Her mind was the only way to find her. Edward lead us to her table and we snatched up some seats before anyone else could sit and before she could get up and leave. She just glared at us.

"Hello," Edward greeted her. She continued her heated stare. "Mind if we sit?" He slouched in his chair.

"What do you want?!" she spat out.

"Company and a good conversation," Edward answered quick wittedly. He pulled his hands out of his trench coat's pockets and placed them on the back of his head.

"I'm leaving."

In a flash, Edward's white hand grabbed her and made her sit back down. "We're not finished," he said icily. He gave me chills.

"We want to talk," I spoke up.

"So you've said," she said, unleashing her venom and poisonous stare on me. Fun times.

"Why do you continue to glare at us?" Edward asked. I could see what he was getting at. "We won't bite..." He smirked at the last part. I tried to keep from laughing.

"Perhaps not, but you might snap my neck," she whispered ferosciously.

"And what would make me want to?" he asked again.

"You know what!"

She wasn't giving anything away verbally. Perhaps Edward was getting more information from her.

"Do I? You overestimate my intellegence."

"Hardly. Maybe they didn't tell you anything just so it would be more fun for them!" She glared at the table instead of us. What ever she was thinking, she was thinking we were now to be victims too. I furrowed my brow.

"They?" I asked. "What would be more fun?"

"Don't play dumb!" she spat out. Then a wicked smile fell on her features. "Or maybe you're not playing." She laughed darkly.

I just continued to stare at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Edward held a look of surprise and utter disgust. I was so confused.

"No matter," she finally said, breaking the silence. "Once my protection shows up, you won't be able to get to me anyway."

"As if we wanted to," Edward said quickly before standing up in an almost invisible motion, reaching for me to stand too. I stood as well, nodding good bye to the odd girl, and walked out of the cafeteria.We rushed to the car as quickly as possible. I didn't understand the hurry, but I was sure he would tell me.

Once we were in, he huffed.

"What was she thinking?" I asked him.

"She believes we were told to kill her, but for some reason if we were to kill her, it would mean a painful death for us as well. She feels sorry for us. Oh, and her 'protection' is just a bunch of wolves." This was just a flurry of words that I was amazed I could understand. Once he was finished, all I could do was stare at the dash board.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh..."

"Well," I began, looking at his face, "did she mention what we would kill her for."

He shook his head. This was just too difficult...

"It's like she knew," he said suddenly. I frowned. "Her mind was blank for the most part. Guarded... It's like she knew what to do to keep me in the dark."

I almost gasped. I think I should have known. This girl was something different by far, and it was pissing me off. Figuring Edward out wasn't even this hard. Suddenly, Edward hit the steering wheel.

"This is so inFURIATING!" he yelled.

"It is..."

He growled. I had to keep him calm, other wise he might do something he'd regret, like murdering his precious Volvo. He'd be moping for days. I grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. He looked utterly surprised.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, so I don't get real kisses anymore?" He looked hurt.

"Fine fine," I told him. I leaned in as to give him a real kiss as I reached into the glove box and pulled out a tissue. "BUT THE LIPSTICK MUST PERISH!!!!!!" And thus began the war between good and fashionablly evil.

* * *

I ran into our bathroom before Edward could catch me. On the way home he'd lost his trench coat as we made out. It was rather stupid as I thought about it now. I strattled him while he was driving, kissing him over and over again and reaching down to do some rather inappropriate things. We almost crashed into a tree. I giggled.

Now, I was running into the bathroom to start the shower and strip down. I had just pulled off my jeans when Edward ran into me and began kissing me roughly and pushing me over the shower. We really were like animals in heat; it was disgusting, yet utterly pleasurable.

He'd stripped his clothing with my help and we found our way under the steaming water when we heard Alice call us. We ignored her; surely should could hear that we were busy. We were just about to really get started when the black haired pixie ran in.

"I've been calling you guys!" she scolded us. "Now finish up and meet me upstairs!" Then she slammed the door.

I slid down the shower wall, my passion suddenly lost. I did rather like the idea of finishing up, but I didn't think I was capable of it after being interrupted like that.

"Um..." I started, "Wanna... finish?"

"I went flat the moment she opened the door..." Edward murmered.

"Yeah..."

Damn you Alice.

* * *

"This better be important, Alice," I said coldly as Edward and I walked up the stairs.

"It is..." she answered gravely. Edward, who was originally furious, grew very worried.

"Al?" he asked softly.

"I had a vision... and I really didn't like it."

* * *

CmH signing off. Aw, you guys thought it was going to get rated M, didn't you? XP Sorry, but I don't wanna write like that for this fic. N e who, what could Alice's vision be?! wait for the next chapter to find out, all you twilight obsessed fans. Tee hee hee


End file.
